Sun and Rain: Lightning Strikes
by wolfbytes99
Summary: With Sunshine and Emma trapped in the mutant labs, Thunder, Ray, Lightning, Seta, and Blizzard set out on a race against time to save them. Will the gang make it in time? The second installment to the Sun and Rain series. Rated T for language, romance, and violence.
1. Characters

**Sun Flock: **Friendly and competitive, their defensive strategies are amazing, but they tend to struggle in offense. They tend to have orange to golden hair with white or yellow wings(see first story for more details).

**Sunshine: **17 year old demi-angel. The leader's daughter. She is very kind but very serious with her work. She has become rebellious due to her troubled past and government. In the last story, she fell in love with Thunder a member of her rival flock, causing trust issues with her friends and family. But she led the army to the start of the revolution. But she was captured and is now being tortured for her crimes... will she be able to escape?

Mate: Thunder(Storm Flock)

**Ray: **19 year old demi angel. The leader's son. Ray is extremely reserved and can be a bit offensive and sensitive. A lady's man, he used to be in love with a mortal named Flara before a freak accident caused her memories to be washed. But he does have one true love named Emma, another mortal. Though his actions don't always bid well on his behalf, when it comes to the ones he loves he has a soft heart.

Mate: Emma(mortal)

**Seta: **17 year old demi angel. Sunshine's best friend. Seta is a nurse and has no knowledge of self defense, but she surprises herself with her self will. She is innocent and kind. She is extremely loyal to her friends and doesn't give up easily. Her father was murdered as a child and her mom was executed for it leaving her an orphan and in Sunshine and Ray's care.

**Sun Flare: **Pure angel, somewhere in his 30s. Sun Flare is a diplomatic and peaceful leader, but his personal life tends to be clunky. He mated with a mortal and his children are Sunshine and Ray. He abandoned Sunshine as a baby, ashamed of his spouse's death leaving Ray to take care of her. Ray is his pride and joy.

* * *

**Storm Flock: **Mysterious and intimidating, their attack skills are superb, but this tends to leave issues with defense. Are known for being slick and evil, but some still have kind properties. Usually have black to silver hair and the same goes for their wings.

**Lord Hurricane: **Storm Flock's unruly and unmerciful ruler. He took Storm and Wind Flock DNA to create Mutants that were lightning fast and strength beyond anyone's capacity... or so he thought. Wants to rule the world someday.

**Lightning: **Thunder's 13 year old sister. She seems stubborn and snotty on the outside, but she always has a soft spot for her brother. She was born with unknown gifts that were supposed to prove useful for the Storm Flock, so they captured her and turned her into a mutant causing her to be tormented with mental and physical dilemmas and ailments. Though her anger and mutants mind control had worn off, Lightning still gets tormented with Lord Hurricane's thoughts and her mutant looks and powers are still intact. Will these come in handy at some point?

**Frosty: **A lab mutant that takes care of Sunshine while she is being tortured in her prison. He seems cruel and selfish, but Sunshine is finding out otherwise...

* * *

**Exiles and Rebels: **Exiles and rebels are no longer a part of their flock. They usually have done something that is inferior or a crime and are on the run from death row. They can be untrustworthy and dangerous for they have their own will to do as they please, but strong allies.

**Thunder(Former Storm Flock): **Mysterious, handsome, and sweet. Thunder is force not to be reckoned with, but he has a very kind personality and is willing to take a bullet for anyone. He was exiled for taking care of another Sun Flock member while recovering from a harrowing injury, who turned out to be his mate soon after. He and Sunshine have a forbidden and passionate love, but he's willing to fight for it no matter what it takes.

Mate: Sunshine(Sun Flock)

**Blizzard(Former Storm Flock): **Foxy, conniving but charming. Blizzard got his name for his icy eyes being the last thing you see before he kills you. But he is now in a wheelchair after being caught in a fiery blaze during the final battle and can now only do use his smarts to help out the other guys. He is not afraid to tell you that he is a threat, and usually is rude and mischievous. But he can have a soft spot, and lately it's been showing on Seta... could he change for the better?

* * *

**"Blood Clan": **The name of the mysterious flock that was made to destroy the "chosen ones." Are comprised of mutants and a few Storm Clan members. It is unknown who else resides in it.

* * *

**Cloud Flock: **A neutral flock that are made to keep the rival flocks in line and do not fight.

**Queen Cumulus: **Leader of all, she treats the skies with dignity and respect.

**Princess Nimbus: **A typical teenager, but is kind and admires her mother.

* * *

**Deceased**

**Rain(Former Storm Flock):** Was the leader's daughter and Thunder's best friend and lover. She sacrificed herself after her father tried to shoot Thunder, her only love.

**Firesprite: **Was Ray's old friend and ally. She also jumped in front of Ray when a sword went straight through her body.

* * *

**Mortals**

**Emma: **Sweet and bubbly, Emma took care of Ray with her father after Ray almost died from an accident. She fell in love with Ray while he stayed with her and was captured by the mutants in order to make a scene after Ray rebelled. She now inherits the child with a gift, which is said to change the world. Will she ever escape?

**Doctor Charles: **Emma's father. He took care of Ray while he was healing from his attack.


	2. Prologue

**Alright everybody whoever liked Sun and Rain(go and read the first one of you haven't!) here's the sequel: Lightning Strikes! Again, for those of you who don't know this is not actually Maximum Ride this is an adaption of my own invention. The cover picture reminded me of Thunder and Lightning, don't cha think? I don't know, I thought it was a cute picture to put on here. **

**So anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Lightning Strikes**

**Prologue**

Sunshine shook in the darkness of her living Hell. She went through the same routine every day...

Experiments by day, electrocution by night.

But the thing is, they didn't torture her enough to kill her, just enough that she would live so she would endure more and more pain each and every day until she was left begging for death...

But Sunshine wasn't going to give up... not that easily.

She knew there was a way out, and Thunder was going to save her.

She thought about Thunder and the sensation of his warm soft lips onto hers, his hands feeling her chest and back...

"You!" She jumped as her "caretaker"(more like bounty hunter) dragged her from her wallowing corner and lied her on the operating table and strapped her down.

He got some needles ready as he squirted and mixed them in the vaccine.

"would you PLEASE stop doing that?" She yelled as he smiled deviously.

"If it bothers you so much, then no, i won't."

Sunshine and her caretaker, Frosty, went through this every day pretty much. Always arguing, always shouting.

It was just another part of the torture.

Sunshine watched as Frosty rubbed some alcohol on her vein and winced as the sedation medicine pierced through her skin...

She could only see the same strange hooded figures she always saw...

Before it finally went black.

* * *

Emma had cried herself to sleep every night since she arrived at the secret lab...

She was constantly being watched with her every move, and her stomach was getting bigger every day...

There was no escape.

The lab mutants had to be kind to her(minus Doctor X her main physician), for Emma contained the child with "remarkable gifts" as they called it...

For either way, she would die.

As she stared up at the ceiling, all she could think about was Ray...

And what could have been.


	3. Post Battle

**Chapter 1**

**Post Battle**

Ray and I were out scouting the damage after the battle, finding that it was more than we thought...

Fog emanated the blood stained grass as I landed softly to survey the damage...

Charred bodies lied everywhere after Ray's fiery inferno by the cliffs...

"Nice job..." I mentioned to Ray.

Ray walked silently, but I could tell by his facial expression that he did not appreciate the perish that he caused...

But we both knew it was the only way that we could win...

Some of the bodies had the most excruciating facial expressions, as if they literally burned alive.

Which they probably did.

I kept thinking about Sunshine, and how she would have comforted me at this moment of sadness...

What was the most painful for me to bear was these were innocent who were forced to kill innocent people in the most violent way possible... by experiments.

Lightning was slowly recovering from her mind control of the mutants, but it definitely wasn't going to be easy, nor was it going to be pretty.

She already knocked out a couple of nurses in the hospital with her strength.

"Thunder..." I heard a familiar voice whisper over my shoulder.

"Thunder... come with me..." I saw a ghostly vision of Sunshine wearing a short sexy summer dress and her beautiful hair down to her breasts...

She approached me slowly and kissed me passionately on the lips and brushing my cheek as she walked away...

"No! Sunshine don't go!"

But all I saw was Ray staring at me like a crazy person.

"Dude you were like... zoning out."

I blushed with embarrassment. "Please don't tell me I kissed a tree..."

"No you didn't... but you did kinda pucker your lips a little bit."

I couldn't help but giggle at that last part.

But why would I have such a strange vision? It was like I was living in a dream...

Was Sunshine trying to tell me something?

But that was impossible... how could she send me a secret message in my brain when I didn't even know where she was captured?

She did walk towards the woods...

Ray grabbed my shoulder when I changed my direction.

"Hang on there, hot shot... I wouldn't want to go in there..."

I saw a strange smoky fog intertwine with the regular fog that covered the now ash painted cliffs.

I realized what he meant.

"Radioactive poisoning..."

Ray glared. "Yeah... they must have smothered the place with it to make sure there wasn't any escapees. So strange though, why isn't it spreading over here?"

I suddenly remembered something Blizzard mentioned why we were talking.

"The fog has strange properties to it that neutralizes any gases or poisons... Blizzard created the chemicals that the fog inherits. It was made to protect the Exiles while they were taking refuge."

Ray nodded. "It sounds like something Blizzard would do... anyway, we should keep moving before they find us. It's not safe out here anymore"

"Yeah... it doesn't seem like anywhere is ever since the war started."

But I couldn't help but see a shadow in the forest calling my name...

And me having to resist the temptation.


	4. Paralyzed

**Chapter 3**

**Paralyzed**

I helped Blizzard into his wheelchair and brought him to his room in the trauma center of the hospital wing.

Both of his legs had been burnt to the point where his nerves were destroyed, causing them both to be amputated.

I had been taking care of him ever since the accident.

Blizzard kept looking at me weird, as If he had some kind of crush on me... but I can tell I very much didn't.

But something did disturb me about his behavior recently...

His spunk was kind of lost, and he wasn't the same charismatic and charming person that I met that one very overwhelming day.

"Hey you look kind of down... you wanna talk about it?"

Blizzard stared at me with his icy eyes.

I could tell by his glare that the answer was no.

Suddenly he turned over his shoulder.

"Seta, how many people have you seen killed?" I set down my tools as I turned back toward him.

I sighed as I put my hand on his stump.

"Too many to count... with nursing and a few personal people, I've kind of gotten used to it."

Blizzard looked at me for a moment.

"You really care about Sunshine, don't you?"

I looked deep in his eyes. "Yes I do..."

I patted his deformed leg. "That's enough talk for now... let's get you back in bed and get some food in your stomach shall we?"

But before I could do anything, I all of sudden felt him grab my hand and pull me back...

He looked at me so intensely, it was almost unreal...

Those crystal silver eyes always kind of scared me, but for once he actually looked at me with pure admiration, not hatred.

"I want you to know that I would never let anything happen to you, Seta... I'll protect with my life, with or without legs."

He stared at me with admiration as he grabbed my cheek and pulled me closer...

His lips clasped onto mine with shudder, he pulled me even closer to his chest as I kissed back...

he brushed his hand through my hair and went on kissing me...

But suddenly, I opened my eyes and quickly pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry, Blizzard this was a mistake... I'll get another nurse to help you, I suddenly don't feel good. I-I have to go..."

I couldn't believe what just happened...

How could I be so stupid?

Was Blizzard in love with me?

I turned around to take once glance at him, but fell into tears instead.

Was I falling in love with HIM?


	5. Thinking About her

**Chapter 4**

**Thinking About her**

Visions kept appearing in my head of that night with Emma...

The feeling of her laying on top of me, bare nude, just love.

She told me she loved me that night, and I told her the same.

She was the only piece of happiness I had left... I mean I had my sister too, but she was gone as well.

If I lost them, I would have nothing left.

The vision came back into my view, as I reenacted the scene in my head...

Emma's soft lips grazing mine... Her head bending and swaying back and forth gasping for breath as I kissed her neck over and over again.

My hands getting lower and lower on her body, my tongue grazing her mouth as I continued to kiss her over and over again...

The feeling of her hand intertwined with mine, and making love so much that our backs were drenched with sweat.

The happiness I felt when I woke up next to her.

I knew then our love was true and unending, but now people were trying to take that away from us...

I scrolled my IPhone up and down searching desperately for her number...

But I couldn't take it...

I fell into tears on my bed in the underground hideout...

I needed to know where she was... and what they were doing to her.

I kept thinking about all the people I had lost: Firesprite, Sunshine...

Emma.

I grasped my head with my head as I tried to shut her out, to do the same thing I did with Flara...

To forget about her.

But I couldn't, I just couldn't.

I jolted with fright as Seta watched concerned at the doorway.

"I heard you crying." She mentioned as she sat down next to me.

She grabbed my hand as she looked at me sympathetically. "Spill."

Seta always was the go to person if you needed to talk to someone, even more than Sunshine sometimes.

I sighed as I grasped her hand harder. "It's just... after Flara, I never knew if I could ever love someone ever again. I tried with Firesprite, but she was my friend... it wasn't the same."

I started to cry even harder. "But when I met Emma, it was like she was my world at that very moment... and it was finally complete. I always thought true love was something you only saw in fairy tales... until now."

Seta nodded her head as she listened.

"Well Ray, I may not be a love expert..."

She grabbed my lips and turned my sad face into a happy face.

"But if my love was taken from me just like that, I would get off my ass and kick the shit out of those mutant butts."

I opened my eyes wide, for I never heard Seta react to something like this in that way... how strange.

Seta looked uncomfortable after she said that.

"Seta, is there something going on with YOU?"

She looked at me awkwardly and gave a fake smile. "Who me? Oh nothing of course..."

I gave her a funny look. "You know you can't lie to your best friend."

She glared playfully at me and stuck her tongue out.

But then her smile wiped away. "I'd rather not talk about it, actually if that's ok. Besides, I'm on lunch break, so I'll be having to head back to the hospital now..."

She seemed sad as she walked out the door...

And I couldn't help but feel for her.


	6. More Torturing

**Chapter 5**

**More Torturing**

I woke up sore and groggy, and saw some new scratches and bruises.

I found that I was struggling to walk, and I was getting weaker by the minute.

Frost smiled at me deviously as I felt tingling on my hands and legs...

But then I felt burn like sensations crawl all over my body as I stared in fear at Frosty/

I screamed bloody murder as the pain kept injecting into my body, stinging more and more as it kept going.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO ME?!"

Frosty laughed maniacally as I continued to crawl into a ball and scream.

"I don't know, but whatever it was, I am loving this!"

I had never endured so much pain before...

It felt like I was submerged in frozen water, like needles kept stabbing me over and over again.

I wanted to die, right then right there...

But then I thought about Thunder...

My mate, who would be devastated if he found out they won...

My brother, Seta... everyone I cared about.

I had to keep going... I had to pull through this...

So I did what I always did when they would electrocute me...

Breathe in, breathe out. Just try to relax into the motions...

The pain finally stopped as I sorely sat up, seeing that my skin was now full of lesions and rashes.

I was completely deformed.

I screamed.


	7. Morning Sickness

**Chapter 6**

**Morning Sickness**

I was only 3 months pregnant with Ray's baby, and my stomach was already abnormally large, a good 3 inches out.

I wanted to be with Ray, to take care of our child for the rest of our lives, to marry him...

But here I was with a death sentence stuck in hospital full of psychos who wanted to mess up my baby.

All my life, I've wanted a family, but this wasn't exactly what I meant.

I felt my stomach wheeze as I felt nauseous... again.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up once again, feeling weak as I shuffled to the bed.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" I smiled as Lacey, the nurse that mostly took care of me walked in.

She was the only person that was truly kind to me in this blasted place, for she was forced against her will to work here as well...

She was also a prisoner who was granted life by working as a nurse in their hospital.

She poured some water into my lips as I slumped on my bed in a fatigued state.

I could barely keep my eyes open, and my back was hurting like crazy.

"Just calm down, sweetheart... it will be over soon."

I scoffed. "Yeah... when I'm dead."

I screeched in pain as the baby kicked my stomach harder than it should have.

"If you want to have this baby, then this is what your going to have to go through... it's ten times harder if your a mortal, but I see something in you... you can survive this."

I started relaxing now that the pain was starting to end as Lacey stroked my forehead.

She hooked up a machine as put some gel on my stomach.

She smiled. "You want to know if your child's a girl or a boy?" For the first time in what seemed to be forever, I lit up with happiness.

As the screen popped up, I could hear the tiny thump of the little one's heartbeat...

I was in love.

Lacey smiled as she pointed to the screen. "There she is..."

"She? It's a girl?"

I smiled as I thought for a moment.

"I think I'll name her Elsa... that was my mother's name."

I felt the bump in my stomach and rubbed it slowly...

I was going to do whatever it took to save this baby... even if it meant me dying in the process.


	8. Trying to Forget

**Chapter 7**

**Trying to Forget**

I kept thinking about the kiss...

I hadn't seen Blizzard since it happened. I had to clear my head for a couple of days.

I so wanted to tell Ray or Thunder about it, but they were boys... how would they know?

These were times where I would really miss Sunshine, her laugh, her words of wisdom...

I really needed a girl.

Then there was Lightning, who wasn't really a great person to talk to since she was still recovering from her ordeal.

Plus she was only 13.

I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder as I filled all the patient's vaccine.

"Seta, I'm getting tired of this he's your patient..."

I had Azula, a colleague of mine take care of Blizzard while I was should I say "disposed?"

"And honestly, all he does is complain and moan and he flirts with me all day... he's an asshole."

I smirked. It's exactly what he would do...

"Why are you smiling like that?" Azula eyed me funny.

"Sorry, I was just thinking... and fine. I'll start taking care of him again."

My heart sank as I said those words, because that was exactly what I didn't want to happen.

As I walked into the room, Blizzard immediately rolled his wheelchair over to me as I got his meds ready for him.

"You left... why?"

I glared at him. "I had to get away for a couple of days..."

Blizzard laughed sarcastically. "Oh yeah? Because you found out I loved you?"

I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him. "Your relationship with me is strictly professional... we barely know each other, and you are my patient now... besides your still weak and are not well to have sexual relations with anybody."

"But that just proves the point you're in denial... you don't want to believe it because you know it's true, and your trying to become someone your not..."

He grabbed my hand. "Please, Seta just be yourself..."

I didn't really know what he meant, but all I knew was I needed to screw his head back on...

"Okay Bliz now your just being a perv..."

He was silent for a moment. "Bliz? Is that your nickname for me, now?"

Finally, I couldn't take it.

I turned around seething with anger.

"Alright! I like you! I really do! I never knew I would, but I guess I do... maybe even..."

He turned around and stared at me again. "Love?"

I nodded my head, but took his hand in the process. "But it won't ever work out, Blizzard. You are still recovering, and I could get fired. I can't love you, Blizzard I'm sorry..."

Blizzard looked angry for a moment, but then got really close to my face.

"Fine. Be that way. But I want you to promise me something: Meet at the top of the cliffs, at least the part that's not ruined. If you really don't love me, when I get out of here, and all of this was for nothing, don't come. But if you do, I want you to be there..."

I wanted to meet him there, to love him like he loved me... but all I could do was nod since I knew it would never work...

"Deal?"

"Deal..."


	9. Dreams

**Chapter 8**

**Dreams**

Sunshine was laying on top of me, kissing my neck and completely naked...

I continued to kiss her passionately as she unbuckled my belt and stripped off my pants.

We had our mouths open wide as I twisted my tongue in her mouth and clasped my lips onto her, breathing heavily and rolling our heads back.

I wrapped my arms around her back and jumped on top of her, with only our bed sheets covering our bodies.

I felt her kiss me more and more, rubbing her hands up and down my body, getting closer and closer until her body part were were touching mine...

I pushed into her body pressing my lips harder and harder...

But suddenly, her body became heavy in my arms, and I felt something wet...

I screamed as I looked at my hand... it was blood.

Sunshine's skin became completely pussy, bloody, and deformed... she looked like she jumped into a giant wasp's nest.

A pool of blood stained the white sheets, and standing over her, was a creepy mutant surgeon poising his scalpel.

I was tied down, and forced to watch this happen to the person I loved most.

As the mutant carved an ominous Y against her deformed skin as he smiled deviously.

"Game's over lover boy..."

But instead of being carved alive, I found myself sitting up in my bed in the hideout, with no Sunshine, and completely unharmed.

I breathed for a few moments after my nightmare, trying to regain my composure.

Then I heard screaming in Lightning and Seta's room.

Ray was still fast asleep in our room, so I carefully tip toed to the girl's room.

Seta hissed at me from her bed. "About time you got here, she's been screaming for the past hour! I have to get up early for work tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes as she grabbed her sheets and rolled back over... she still didn't really like me, for some reason.

As I sat down, I gently shook Lightning. "Wake up, Lightning... come on, Baby Doll..."

She screeched as she woke up and punched me in the process.

As I rubbed my face, I started laughing. "Geez Lightning Head I just wanted to see how you were doing..."

She stared at me for a moment, then all of a sudden grabbed me and hugged me tightly, just like she always did...

I rested my head on her shoulder as I patted her back and tried to soothe her as she continued to shake all over.

"Shhh, It's okay Baby Doll, it was just a dream..."

She grabbed my shoulders tightly as she continued to shake. "I was dreaming t-that I was b-back in the labs... and they were doing awful experiments, and..."

I placed my finger in her lips. "It's ok... I had a nightmare too. But it was only a dream... your safe now."

She hugged me again.

I looked at her with brotherly love. "Hey... remember that time when we got that flock of hawks super angry, and we started darting this way and that way and they just stupidly squawked at us like a bunch of idiots? Remember that?"

She shook her head ashamed and I sighed. "You don't remember a lot after your surgery do you?"

"No... why me? Why do I have to be this way? haven't we been through enough?"

I grabbed her hand. "You know, sometimes life isn't fair... but this is just what we have to live with you know? We're not freaks, we're not animals, we're just like everybody else... just a little... different."

She grinned a little. "And you're a tough cookie, Lightning... If I know anyone who can get through this it's you..."

I kissed her forehead. "Now why don't you just lay back down, and I'll stay with you until you go back to sleep, okay?"

She nodded her head as she laid back on the pillow and gently closed her eyes.

I held her hand as I noticed that Seta was looking at me and sitting up in her bed.

"Hey Thunder... I want to apologize..."

"There's no need, Seta... you don't have to like me, I understand if you don't. But Sunshine is apart of my life now, and I know she is in yours too. All I ask is that you just respect me for that... we both love her for the same reason."

She looked at me sympathetically. "I see you have a way with kids..."

I snorted. "Yeah... I've always wanted a family of my own... and for a long time, Lightning was the only thing that really helped grasp that feeling."

Seta smiled as Lightning snored peacefully. "But why does she listen to you so well? She like adores you but acts like a pain around everyone else... no offense."

I giggled. "Well Lightning has never been the most trusting person... a lot of bad things have happened to her, and she's had to grow up fast... just like the rest of us. At this point, all we really have is each other..."

Seta looked at me sadly.

"By the way, I know your secret." I mentioned to her.

She looked shocked and started to sweat. "U-um, w-what secret?"

I rolled my eyes. She obviously wasn't very good at lying.

"Oh come on, Seta... I tell a love struck avian from anywhere... your wings have been sparkling all day..."

Seta sighed. "Great. Now you know? But what can I do? It's now like I can go on saying that Blizzard and I are smitten... I could get in trouble in more ways than you know."

"Well what do you mean? He's not going to be your patient forever... he's still your roommate."

She pondered for a moment. "Yes, I suppose so..."

I smiled at her. "So... just kind of let the dust settle and see what happens when he comes home... I think you guys would be great together..."

She scoffed. "Me? No..."

I looked at her more serious this time. "Yes you would. He needs someone like you..."

I stood up as I made sure that Lightning was comfortable.

"I think she's good now... We can talk in the morning."

As I walked to my room, I couldn't help but think of Sunshine and my nightmare...

Was she trying to tell me?


	10. Movie Night

**Hey guys just checking in...**

**How you guys liking the sequel right now? Who's your favorite couple? Favorite character? Least favorite character? Let me know! I love reviews!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Movie Night**

I lied on my bed staring at the ceiling... thinking about the troubles of the world.

He could hear her right now, trying to make some stupid wise crack joke to try to cheer me up...

It was exactly what Emma would do...

I jumped as Lightning knocked on my door. "Yo... we're gonna watch a movie... wanna join?"

I cocked my eyebrows. "What movie?"

"Life of Pi... it's really good actually. You might like it..."

I groaned as I got out of bed and sat next to Thunder. "You've seen this movie?"

He shook his head. "I really don't want to watch it... I've heard it's sad. But oh well, how much you wanna bet before someone walks out?"

"20 bucks?" Thunder shook my hand. "You're on."

The movie basically started where this kid grows up on a zoo in India, but has to move to Canada since his family goes bankrupt, basically.

Then the boy nicknamed "Pi" gets into a shipwreck and is the only survivor.

By the time it was only about a half an hour into the movie, Seta and Lightning were crying... yes, I said Lightning.

As for me, I thought the movie was incredibly depressing... it seemed that Thunder was the same way.

But it was a nice thing to keep my mind off things, and it finally made me forget about Emma temporarily.

When Lightning left, Seta and Thunder looked at each other awkwardly.

"So is there something you guys wish to tell me?"

They both shook their heads.

"Well... good movie. When you guys are ready to talk, I'll be in my room..."

I was sick of sitting in this stupid underground shack, with nothing but my thoughts to entertain me.

The longer that Sunshine and Emma were gone, the less of a chance for them to survive...

They had to find a way... or it could be too late.


	11. Pain

**Chapter 10**

**Pain**

My skin twitched and pussed as I cried on my hard makeshift bed...

My hospital gown was drenched with blood, and my face was swollen to the point where I could see my own cheeks...

I didn't know what happened to me...

But Frosty couldn't get enough of it.

He would just stand there watching me with the eyes of a hawk, mesmerized as he watched me scream in agony.

But what they didn't know was I was starting to notice things... special things.

Whatever they were doing to me, it must have set off a defensive mechanism in my own body, as I've noticed I have gifts.

Like superpower gifts.

Every night in my dreams, I could see Thunder, as If my brain was teleporting a message through sleep...

I've been learning to control it and use to it to my advantage...

For what they didn't know, was I was sending Thunder a key to my rescue every night...

And I was getting closer to him every time.

* * *

As Frosty approached me in the cell, he unlocked me from my chains as I weakly looked up at him.

"Your letting me go?"

And for the first time, he actually looked at me sympathetically. "I kinda got sick of your screaming... It wasn't funny after a while."

I glared at him. "Is this a trick?"

"No. I'm only giving you a supervised off day, you can explore the hospital but not the Experiment rooms... that's strictly forbidden. This is a one time thing, so I suggest you use it well."

I rose my eyebrows, seeing that he was actually being nice to me. "Strange... the last couple of months you've been nothing but cruel to me... but now your being nice to me."

Frosty just stared ahead as he helped me walk. "Well after a while, it gets boring acting like a bloodthirsty mutant, so I sometimes like to be myself..."

I noticed that he was staring at me, but I quickly turned away.

"But why are you being nice to me now?"

Frosty looked at me sadly. "You really don't know a lot about this place, do you?"

I cocked my eyebrows.

"Sunshine, your not the only prisoner around here... I'm an experiment, too."

Sunshine looked at Frosty sadly. "Really? I'm sorry..."

"I stole from one of the chemists, so the punishment was the same as yours... torture. The outcome caused me to become what is known as a Grump... the name says it all, it causes me to become non stop angry for long periods of time, then I randomly become nice."

I held his hand lightly as we continued through the halls.

"I don't really remember when I become angry, I remember a few things, but very little of what I actually do."

I groaned as I felt pain again in my wounds.

"I'm gonna warn you, it won't be long again before I get angry and put you back in custody, but I just want to let you know I feel sorry for you... and I wish I didn't have to do this..."

He all of a sudden grabbed my neck and starting wringing it in his hand as I gasped for breath.

"Frosty... please... don't do this..."

He let me go as I gagged and coughed on the ground.

"You're coming with me!" Frosty grabbed me by the arm as he dragged me back to my cell.

"But what about what you said before?" I yelled.

He glared at me. "What do you mean what I said before?"

My stomach dropped as I realized he didn't remember any of our conversation.

I sighed as I watched to rooms passing by me...

And I swear I saw a room labeled "Emma".


	12. Dying

**Chapter 11**

**Dying**

"Come on, sweetheart..." Lacey tried to carry me out of the bed. "You bathed in weeks... don't worry I'll help you..."

I screamed in pain as my bones crunched together and I plopped onto the wheelchair that was set out for me.

At this point, my stomach was as large as a normal woman on her seventh month... it was only my fourth.

Every kick of the baby was created a bruise as loud as my eyes, and I had about three broken bones.

I couldn't move at all, and it seemed like weeks since I had something to eat.

As Lacey rolled me over to the bathroom, I could hear screaming down the hallway.

"W-what's that... Lacey?"

Lacey looked sadly down the designated hallway. "That would be where the torture chambers are... sound like another victim."

I cringed as I heard a girl's blood curdling scream echo as the whip cracked against her skin...

I breathed in the heavy fumes of water that illuminated in the bath.

I had my robe on, and Lacey kneeled next to me as she untied the wrap. "You ready for this?"

I sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be..."

I stared in the mirror as I balanced on Lacey's shoulder...

My robe slipped off my sides slowly...

A tear rolled down my cheek as I saw what I looked like now...

My hair had lost it's normal copper brown, with a few grays sprouting in the scalp.

My shoulder blades suck out like knives, and the rest of my body was nothing but a skeleton...

I looked like a person who suffered from anorexia.

There was no meat or muscles on my body, anymore, and not to mention my strength was gone...

"Oh, Emma..."

I turned my head back towards her. "Just get me into the bath..."

I winced and screeched as Lacey tried to massage my skin and hair, but everything hurt...

I had lost everything... my life, my love, my father...

I knew this was it... I had nothing left...

I was dying.


	13. I'm Coming Home

**Chapter 11**

**I'm Coming Home**

I took a deep breath as I walked into Blizzard's room... it had been more than a week since I saw him last.

I wanted to tell him I liked him... much more than liked.

To hold him, to kiss him... but it wasn't meant to be.

His other nurse greeted me as she helped him balance on his new prosthetic legs.

"Well look at you wearing those new fangled things!" Blizzard's frown lit up with joy as he slowly walked over to see me.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and wrapped himself around me, digging his nose into my shirt and placing his hand on the back of my head.

"I've missed you..." he whispered in my ear.

The nurse in the back was wiping away a tear from her eye. "So sweet... lovers reunited after weeks of a hospital stay..."

I quickly pushed him away. "Oh no, this isn't my mate, he's just a... friend."

The nurse, who was much older than I, walked over to me and quietly whispered "Stop lying... your not very good at it."

She smiled as she left the room.

Blizzard stared at me admirably. "Tomorrow evening? The cliffs?"

I kept my face straight. "Maybe. Are you well enough to fly?"

"Yeah... my legs are still a little shaky, but my physical therapist said that I'm healing well, and as long as I don't put much stress on my stitches, I should be fine."

I snorted. "I'm so sure."

But I couldn't help but smile as he grabbed my hand, and I escorted him out to the sunny air after a full 2 months of him being in the hospital...

Feeling him hug me like that...

It was one of the most joyous times of my life.

* * *

It was getting close to bedtime, the crew and I had out bellies full of wonderful food, and I was setting up Blizzard's bed.

"Here... I'm having your cot temporarily next to mine... that way if you need help, you can just wake me up."

I was now Blizzard's permanent hospice nurse.

"Yeah sure."

Blizzard sat in his wheelchair as I grabbed the end of my blouse. "Could you look away for a second?"

"Sure." He turned away as I stripped to my bra and thong.

But I couldn't help but grin as he turned his head around.

I quickly pretended to look shocked and grabbed a blanket to cover myself.

"You little perv! I said look away!"

He chuckled. "Oh and I'm the perv? I'm not the one who's purposely stripping in front of you in order to get my attention... I think I'm a bad influence on you..."

_Damn... he figured me out..._

As I sadly slipped my pajamas on, I felt a hand reach out for me...

And I suddenly found myself lips to lips with Blizzard.

I pushed him away immediately. "What the Hell are doing?!" I yelled.

Blizzard stared at me in shock...

"But I thought you loved me..."

"We are friends, Blizzard, but I don't love you..."

A tear rolled down his cheek.

"But... I love you... you're the most beautiful person I've ever known... the only person that was ever kind to me. You may be a wise person, Seta, but you don't know anything about love."

I stared at him sadly as he rolled out of the room in dismay.

And out of his pocket, was a note...

_My dear Seta,_

_All my life I've known that life isn't a gift for me, it's been Hell..._

_I've been exiled, my entire family is dead, and I'm stuck with these blasted wings._

_I thought there was never going to be a light in my world... until I met you._

_I know your scared, and that you think that this isn't going to work out, but you have to trust me. _

_It's going to be okay._

_I'll protect you, forever and always..._

_You are my mate._

_Meet me at the cliffs... that way I'll know you'll feel the same._

_All my love,_

_Blizzard_


	14. Sunsets

**Hey guys just checking in! How are you guys feeling about the story? Which one are liking better so far? Comment in the reviews! By the way, I'd like to give a shout out to the guest reviewer who calls herself "Nudge," thanks for your enthusiastic reviews!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Sunsets**

Nightmares tormented me every night.

And every one got worse and worse...

Some would be the same thing, with Sunshine being her beautiful self and in my arms once more, other times it would be her kissing another man...

Which disturbed me the most.

They weren't like normal nightmares, either...

They were repetitive, and they all had Sunshine as the star.

I wanted to think that she could possibly still be alive, and that she was trying to tell me something, but how? And if she could communicate with me, how come I couldn't communicate with her?

I jumped as I heard someone behind me.

"Hey." Ray sat next to me on the bed as he started looking at all the dream books I checked out from the public library.

"Studying for college?" He said jokingly as he paged through the dictionary like books.

"No... I'm trying to get my facts straight around these dreams that I've been having... I know Sunny's trying to tell me something... but these stupid books don't have anything in them about telepathic dreams."

Ray slowly grabbed one of the books I was holding. "Dude, take a break... you've been looking at these things all day... your getting bags under your eyes."

I put my face in my palm frustratingly. "I have to know that she's alive..."

Ray looked at me sadly. "Well knowing both of our gals, they can get through anything..."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Don't pull that on me... don't tell me that everything will turn out fine."

I stood up angrily as I looked down at Ray.

"You know very well that Emma has no chance of surviving in there... none! Sunshine may be strong, but all strength has its limits... she can only hold on so long. Why can't you understand it's hopeless we're both going to lose the most important person in our lives and neither of us know what to do to stop it!"

Ray had a shocked look on his face at first, but then curled his face in an angry rage.

"You son of a bitch! How dare you tell me what I can or can't believe! Of course I know that Emma's chances are slim! Of course I know my sister can only take so much! What do you think I'm doing here in this trash pit full of mutant freaks and a genius amputee?! There is something called hope, Thunder! Use it sometime!"

Tears were streaming down my face as this all unfolded...

I had never seen Ray act like that, he always seemed so cool and collected.

Meanwhile, Seta and Lightning whom had heard the yelling ran in and tried to cool us down.

Seta went to Ray while my sister checked on me.

"Hey are you okay?"

I shook my head honestly, and she grabbed me by the arm.

"Come on, let's get you some air..."

Seta looked at us concerned but I just turned away.

Blizzard who was in his room just stared at me in his wheelchair.

I felt like my world was turning upside down...

And I couldn't get it right side up again.

* * *

Lightning and I soared across the cloudy sky and landed on the soft sand of the Pacific.

The ocean breathed along the shore as the waves crashed with a mighty rage, swallowing those brave enough to attempt to tame it.

We sat alone close to the pier of the beach.

Lightning folded her wings as people started passing by.

"I'm sorry about that..."

Lightning put her fingers to her lips as she stared out to the sky beyond.

She laid back on sand and held her hand out as the sun set in horizon.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as I laid next to her.

"Shhhh... just enjoy this moment... don't think about anything else. Just think of the sun, and how light can come even in the darkest moment... how fire turns to ash, and ash turns to green... how mother has child, and child grows up to start the cycle all over again..."

I closed my eyes and thought touched the grains of sand between my fingers, and imagined Sunshine laying next to me...

Her golden hair illuminating the sun's mighty rays, and her soft skin touching mine...

Her hands grasping my cheek and waist...

Her lips onto mine...

And her voice telling me "I love you..."

Everything changed in that moment for me...

I had to fight...

For her.


	15. Lies

**Chapter 15**

**Doctor Charles**

After the fight, and as Seta was calming me down, I couldn't help but think of Emma and the horror that she was experiencing...

But why would they take her?

I knew Sunshine did it to save Thunder's life, but why Emma?

They knew she was close to me, and that I was apart of the blaze that won the battle, but there was no reason that out of all people she had to be the one to go...

Or was there?

"I need to go somewhere..."

Seta looked up at me sympathetically. "Ok... where?"

"A friend."

There was only one person that could possibly know the last time Emma was alive and unharmed...

Her father.

As I jumped into the warm Pacific air, I headed due West where the city resided.

As I finally saw Emma's house, I plopped to the ground, dust scattering around me.

The house looked the same as the last time in there, with only the kitchen light on and the house unkempt.

Doctor Charles had been battling awful depression since the disappearance of his only daughter, and I could understand why...

Emma was the only thing he had left.

I walked in to find Doctor Charles staring at the TV in an unending gaze, with sleep deprived bags under his eyes.

I cleared my throat in order to gain his attention.

He turned to look at me holding a beer in his hand and bottles lying everywhere around him.

He groggily got up stumbling and mumbling along the way, obviously filthy drunk.

I slowly walked towards him. "Doctor Charles... I was hoping I could talk to you..."

His blood red eyes pierced into my soul, and his face was covered in nicks and bandages from his attempt at shaving his long beard .

He started waving his bottle at me, cussing a little in between.

My bird like reflexes quickly dodged the attacks as I knocked him down and put him in a pressure hold.

"Doctor Charles, let me take you to bed..."

I helped him to his bedroom, and gently laid his head on his pillow...

I felt sorry for him, first his wife, now his only daughter...

At least I still had people who still loved and care about me...

As I walked across the hall to the TV room, I saw Doctor Charles phone was still on.

I touched the button of the phone that turned it off, but noticed that there was a voicemail open...

I pressed play:

"This is the San Diego police Department. We regret to inform your daughter's body was found off the shallow end of the pier. She was raped and stabbed to death. Condolences go to you and your family."

I cupped my mouth in horror as I ran out of the house in an angry rage.

But it wasn't because she was dead, it was what wasn't revealed...

I knew there was more to the story... the death seemed too fast and easy.

Emma was alive...

And it was time to bring her home.


	16. Slits and Betrayal

**Chapter 15**

**Slits and Betrayal**

I hung by chains weakly with my feet dragging on the ground...

I had been here for hours, was only in my undergarments, and was shivering from my frigid cell.

I was getting a new torture today(like I needed anymore), and was expecting the worse at this point.

I had already gotten electrocuted earlier, and was weak with pain and fear...

I wanted to hold on, and hope that my friends would rescue me...

But as the days dragged on, I was starting to lose hope... and my life.

By now, I was nothing but a corpse hanging from chains.

I squinted and winced as bright lights showed up in my vision, and saw Frosty return once more...

He looked sad as someone else stood beside him.

"You're lucky..." The man said. "Frosty's in a good mood today..."

I watched in horror as he unsheathed a sharp knife...

"Unfortunately, I'm not so merciful..."

He leaned down and I winced as he put the cold blade to my forehead.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot..." Frosty turned away as the man punctured my skin atop of my forehead...

And drew.

I screeched in agony as my hands shook and tried to pull away from the knife that had now drawn a line across my forehead...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I wept in mercy as the sharp pain shrieked It's horrible cry.

Hot goo covered my face as my blood entered my mouth and I spat it out at my assaulter's face.

"Oh your a feisty one, huh? Well I was going to stop, but then again, maybe not..."

I sadly looked at Frosty desperately trying to ask for help...

But he just looked away.

I screeched even louder as he started writing on my arm. At this point, my nerves started to get used to the pain, I couldn't even feel it anymore...

My eyes rolled back as the sensation went away, and I felt the pressure relieve...

Blood dripped from my wounds, and everything started getting dizzy...

Music blared from the radios down the hallway...

_I've seen the world, done it all... _

_Had my cake now, diamonds, brilliant..._

_And Bel Air now hot Summer nights, mid July_

_When you and I were forever wild_

_The crazy days, city lights..._

_The way you'd play with me like a child..._

_Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me, when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will,_

_I know you will,_

_I know that you will..._

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_(Young and Beautiful, Lana Del Ray)_

I closed my eyes...

And everything went black...


	17. Facing Fate

**Hey guys sorry about the delayed update I've been soooooooooooo busy and haven't had access to internet lately... sorry. But I'm back!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Facing Fate**

At this point, I was literally living off chords and IVs.

I couldn't talk, couldn't walk...

I was literally waiting for the day that this all would finally be over.

I whimpered as I heard the door slam and the horrid Doctor X walk into my room.

"Good morning, Emma... how are you feeling?"

I didn't answer.

"Well that's good. I came to talk to you about the baby..."

I weakly looked at him as he showed some x-rays and pictures of the baby. "This is your legs, arms, and ribs all are broken..."

_Don't remind me..._

I thought to myself... the pain was excruciating.

"This is still only your 4th month, but the baby is growing as if you are into your final trimester... what does this mean, do you ask?"

He pulled out another x-ray showing my vertebrae. "See this? This is cartilage putting pressure on your back... what does this mean? Because of the stress of the baby growing at a rapid rate, your fetus is eventually going to go out of control..."

I my blurry eyes widened as he explained my possible fate.

"Eventually, your back will break and then your spinal cord and from there your neck... and boom your dead. Listen, death is inevitable in this situation and you already know that... but we do not want a miscarriage do we?"

I glared at him through my oxygen mask.

I finally mustered a breath.

"You'll never take my baby... Ray will come for her, and you will be defeated."

Doctor X just smiled. "We'l' see about that..."

As he started walking out the door, he turned back toward me.

"And just to let you know, your little lover won't be getting here anytime soon..."

I felt my eyes go weary.

"Because by the time he gets here, the baby will have been removed, become one of us..."

He gave me the smirk of evil.

"And you will be dead..."

I laid my head back and stared at the white walls.

I wasn't going to lose hope...

I knew very well that I was definitely going to die, but as long as my child would be safe...

That was all that mattered to me.


	18. Confessing

**Chapter 17**

**Confessing**

Lightning helped zip up my pretty new dress that I had bought the other day as I stared at myself in the mirror.

"I don't usually say anything like this, but you look really pretty..."

My straight shoulder length orange hair was now curled up to my ears like they did when I was a little girl.

My dress was a red 50s style that went down to my knees.

I noticed that Lightning frowned as she saw the fang teeth and slitted eyes that were permanently intact after her mutation.

"Don't worry Lightning, you know everybody still loves you the way you are..."

But Lightning just stared ahead. "But I can tell their terrified of me... anybody who hasn't seen me since my mutation stares at me in horror..."

She started to sob as she saw how pretty I looked.

I sat down next to her.

"Hey, you are still beautiful just the way you are... you need to know the people that love you all look past all that... and it's not your fault."

Lightning smiled.

"I hope it goes well..."

I looked out the door. "Yeah... me too."

I waved to her as I swished my wings out and felt the wind whisper through the feathers...

I also heard some of my dress rip from the pressure of the wings making an indent to where they needed to be.

I smiled as the breeze felt my face, and I saw the cliffs come into view beyond...

I coughed as saw the smoke from the inferno that Ray and Firesprite set off during the battle.

I avoided the the radioactive gas that Thunder warned me about, and headed to the West side of the cliffs, where it was safe.

I felt my feet slam against the rock and saw a silhouette in the distance.

"Blizzard..."

He stared at me as he turned around. "What do you want?"

I was a little taken aback, but I figured I deserved it.

"I came back..."

He kept staring at me as I sat down next to him.

The sunset started to drop over the horizon. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

He looked at me with that same adoring gaze. "Yes... it is."

He finally turned my head toward his.

"Now tell me honestly: Why did you come? Why did you bother? You told me you didn't love me, but yet know that I do..."

He was now staring at me closely with his icy eyes, making me feel chills in my chest.

"So I want you to answer me this..."

We were so close at this point that I could feel his breath cloud in my face.

"Do you love me, Seta?"

We stared at each other for what seemed like forever, making every minute more drastic...

"Yes..."

I finally did it, I finally confessed.

He pulled away slowly with a smirk on his face. "I knew it..."

We looked adoringly at each other as he saw my zipper at the back.

He grabbed it, and slowly pulled down on it, then slipping the sleeves off my shoulders.

I felt my body tense as he brushed his hand against my now bare back and started to feel me up.

He felt my stomach and started going up until he had his hand on my chest...

I smiled as pulled the rest of my dress off my legs.

He grabbed my cheek and pulled me closer and closer until we finally met lips.

Our tongues intertwined as he dug deeper into my mouth and I did the same.

As I grabbed the end of his shirt and ripped it off to reveal his huge abs, I dropped my mouth in awe and laughed as he pushed down onto the hard rock, kissing me all over and using tongue in between.

I held his body close to mine as we stared at each other.

"You're the only girl I've loved..."

I stared into his icy eyes. "And you the only man..."

We kissed again, except harder. I rolled my head back as he continued to kiss my neck and he felt his hand up and down my body.

I breathed in and out as he body got even closer...

I felt the warmth of the sun, and couldn't help but feel happy...

So this was love...


	19. A Desperate Move

**Chapter 18**

**A Desperate Move**

I was scouting the area, flying around the perimeter...

The full moon glowed on my face, showing a shadow in the darkness.

I pulled out my knife as the shadow got closer...

I jumped as I saw the figure, but sighed with relief seeing that it was only Ray.

"Hey..."

He glared at me with his yellow eyes, making me feel uncomfortable. "Hey."

I cleared my throat.

"Um... I think I owe you an apology..." He turned around. "For what?"

I gulped. "Well... for the fight earlier?"

Ray stared at me for a moment, but finally smirked and patted me on the back.

"It's ok, man... we were both stressed, and at this point it's a race against time... which is what I wanted to talk to you about."

Ray looked at me intently. "We've been stuck in this den for a few months, now... everybody seems to be settled in... I think it's time that we start thinking of how we're going to save Emma and Sunshine."

I looked at him with my mouth dropped.

"Ray, you can't just walk into the labs and say 'hey I'm going to take a couple of your prisoners and I'll just be on my way!' It's not that easy. They're not going to give them up without a fight..."

Ray glared at me again.

"I'm very aware of that, Thunder. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, Lightning and Blizzard know their ways around the labs the most, due to their experiences... and I was thinking about something else..."

I looked back at him.

"Like what 'something else?'"

Ray looked concerned.

"At this point we're on a race against time... we're both desperate, and we can't risks any of us losing our lives..."

I was wondering just what was on Ray's mind...

Ray looked deep into my eyes.

"I think it's time to get my father..."


	20. Sun Flare

**Chapter 19**

**Sun Flare**

"Um... From what Sunshine told me your dad's not exactly the friendliest person..."

Thunder said as we flew toward the Sun where the flock's nest resided.

"Not to me... I tend to be the favorite."

Thunder laughed. "That's sad that he even has a favorite child."

I frowned. "Yeah. My father had to blame someone for my mother's death..."

I assumed Thunder already knew, but at the same time I wanted him to know my father wasn't always the crab ass I was sure my sister told him about.

When we finally reached the gates, Thunder cringed in fear and started noticing burns on his skin for heat was his weakness.

"Wait here and get some shade, I'll get my dad... hopefully I'll come back with him."

As I entered into the nest, everyone was gone, probably off to some battle.

People that were on the streets were staring at me in shock, but I ignored them as I approached my father's palace.

It seemed like years since I had been here last, with me taking care of Sunshine and all...

I had mixed feelings about my dad... I never appreciated that he just up and abandoned my sister, but he always had a soft spot for me...

Then I realized...

Had he seen me since I disappeared?

I walked through the long corridors of my father's palace, and the many staircases that swooped up and down.

I finally found my dad looking over some papers in the living room, with the TV on(yes we actually have TV in the sky) and the fire glowing.

"Hey dad..."

Sun Flare just looked at me, speechless.

Then suddenly he ran to me and brought me into his arms awkwardly.

I stood there in shock but slowly patted his back.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you were dead..." The memory of me first meeting Emma made me frown.

"Well... I'm still alive." I said.

He started going into the kitchen. "You need something? Water? Pop? Some snacks?"

I shuffled my feet. "No thanks, dad..."

He stopped when he noticed how serious I looked. He set down his things.

"You didn't come here to just say hi, did you?"

I shook my head as I pulled out a chair. "No, dad... I came because I need your help."

He sat down next to me and nodded his head. "Anything for you, my son."

I cleared my throat.

"Father, Sunshine and someone else I know have gone missing... but we know where they are."

My father seemed confused. "Why in the world should I be worried? Your sister is always running off! And you know how I feel about your sister... she's no daughter of mine..."

I stood up in anger.

"SHE DIDN'T RUN OFF!"

He became quiet as I took a deep breath and cooled down.

"When I was attacked, I was rescued by a mortal named Emma when I eventually washed ashore. She and her father healed me back to health and took care of me..."

I looked deep into my father's eyes.

"I love her, father... and I love Sunshine, too. I am begging you to set your rivalries with daughter aside and for think about her... because there is someone who loves her too he is her mate... he will die too if she does."

Sun Flare looked back at me.

"Fine... but I can't help you unless you tell me where they are."

I took a deep breath.

"They were taken by mutants... their in the labs."

My father pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"That is a very risky maneuver, Ray... I can help you but not without some others."

"Oh we have enough..."

My father sighed for a moment.

"Fine. I'll do it. But I'm not doing it for her I'm doing it for you... I know how much she means to you."

As I walked out of the palace, I couldn't help but smile...

He may not have liked it, but at least he was doing something for Sunshine...

Something.


	21. Triangles

**Chapter 20**

**Triangles**

As I laid on the cold hard ground, twitching and shaking with the fear as a pool of blood painted my body red.

I was so weak, it felt like hours since I got up...

I was freezing for I was only in my undergarments, and it was a particularly cold night.

I just kept staring at the lettering that the mutant wrote on my arm:

**FREAK**

Tears rolled down my face as I realized that I couldn't take it anymore... thought I could, just for until Thunder would rescue me, but as the weeks turned into months, I wasn't so sure anymore...

All I could pray for was that they were ok... Ray, Seta, Lightning, Blizzard...

But most of all my beloved Thunder.

I screamed as I heard the cell door slam and crawled into a weeping position.

"Please don't hurt me... I'm begging you... Please..."

But I looked up to see not a mutant, but Frosty looking at me with sad eyes.

He helped me up and laid me on his shoulder as he brought me to a white room...

But it was a real room, with a bed, TV and a few extra clothes.

"You'll only be able to stay for the night, I don't want them to find you..."

He carried me over to the bed and held out my arm.

I screeched but he had to cover my mouth as my eyes were popping out of their socket in anxiety.

"Shhh... I'm sorry Sunshine I know it hurts, but if you scream we could both be in trouble ok?"

He gently poured some rubbing alcohol on my arm as I winced in pain.

He shot me with something, but I had been stabbed with needles so many times at this point, I couldn't feel it.

I felt a tingling, so I looked over and saw Frosty carefully sewing up the wound.

"You'll have a permanent scar there, but my goal is to stop the bleeding... I'm going to give you a blood transfusion and some liquids into your system later on..."

I breathed heavily as I laid back onto the soft pillow.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I finally asked him.

"Because it's the right thing to do." He continued to stitch up my arm.

"So you were a nurse once, huh?" He sighed as he nodded.

I looked at him for a moment.

"What brought you here?"

He stopped sewing and stared into my eyes.

"I was captured about five years ago... They needed more experienced doctors and nurses, and I unfortunately made the cut. When I was forced to give surgery to a torture patient, I refused... I was told I had to remove her entire innards and from there research them and put the poor girl in an elixir tub to keep her alive for more experiments."

I continued to listen.

"They kept talking about how they were going to stop 'the Chosen Ones' and take over the world and such... it was weird. They kept using this one girl's DNA for whatever reason."

I realized then what he was talking about.

Frosty noticed my arm tighten as he held onto it tried to calm me down.

"The patient's name was Willow... one of the last of the Wind Flock. When I refused to have to do anything else with her, all I remember waking up in an operating room and feeling like everyone was my enemy and that I had to kill someone that night... then when I got out of my funk I looked on the ground and saw hundred of innocent Wind Flock Avians dead... with their blood covered on me. I was the start of the mutant creation, and the start of the extinction of the Wind Flock. And I was permanently one of their many successful experiments."

I felt so sorry for him... he was the cause of everything... but he didn't mean to. He was forced to kill hundreds of people just because of an evil society that wanted to take over the world.

I reached out and held his hand as he looked deep into my eyes...

He slowly grabbed my cheek... and for some reason I let him.

I closed my eyes as pressed his lips onto mine... and I kissed back.

I felt his hand run down my back and the other brush through my dirty hair...

I knew it was wrong, but I had to have something... Thunder had to be in there somewhere.

I needed his touch, his soft voice.

As we pulled away, I screeched as I saw Thunder sitting there, smiling his same gentle way he did before...

I blinked and came back into focus.

"Sunshine, are you okay?" I stared awkwardly into Frosty.

"Yeah... yeah I'm just tired... thanks."

I stared up at the ceiling as he set his chair next to the bed...

I wasn't trying to cheat on Thunder... I really wasn't...

But what the Hell did I just do?


	22. Calling SOS

**Chapter 21**

**Calling S.O.S**

As I lay on the bed, counting the minutes to when nature would take it's course, a hoard of doctors came into the room and all of a sudden started unlocking the hospital bed.

Lacey was standing next to my side, and seeing how large my pupils were, she tried to calm me down and tell me what was happening.

"There's been some movement in your stomach... we think the baby is about to break your back... we have to moce quickly and get the baby out of you..."

I tried to scream, but the tube inside my mouth restricted me from doing so.

Tears ran down my face as the doctors brought to an operation room and grabbed some of their tools.

I reached out for Lacey, who was the only friend I had through this entire experience.

She knew I wouldn't make it through the surgery.

"I'm sorry, Emma!" I heard her scream before the surgeons slammed the doors in her face.

Their masks haunted my visions as I suddenly felt an excruciating pain...

It was all blurs and visions, jolts and twitches as I writhed on the operation table and the medics tried to hold me down.

A woman standing next to my IVs spoke to the head surgeon.

"Sir, we need to get some anesthesia into her system..."

"No time!The baby could die if we wait any longer..." The doctor screamed.

But it was already too late.

My writhing stopped and I gasped as everything went silent as I heard a crack in the background...

I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything...

White and red markings dotted my eyes as my vision started getting blurry and the doctors scrambled to get the baby out...

I felt the crunch of bones and skin as the scalpel penetrated my abdomen...

All I could do was watch as my baby was forcefully being taken out by some of the most dangerous people in the world...

And that's when my world went black.


	23. Raiding the Labs

**Chapter 22**

**Raiding The Labs**

"So how the Hell are we going to do this, Ray?"

My comrades were at my sides: Ray, Seta, Blizzard, Lightning, and now most recently Sun Flare.

"No Idea... just play it by ear for now."

_Play it by ear? _I thought to myself. _How do we play it by ear when some of us may not come out of this alive?_

I shuddered as Lightning pointed to the "abandoned mineshaft in the forest.

"This is it... this is where the secret lab is."

She went up to a notepad and typed in a code that obviously only she knew about.

"Viva la revolucion!" She whispered into the speaker that poked out.

They heard the entrance shake as a tunnel then unfurled before them.

"This is a secret entrance that only the mutants were able to use... I memorized it well..."

Seta looked at me with horror as we descended into the shaky dirt walls...

But I wasn't scared... I just wanted Sunshine back.

* * *

As we emerged through the opening, we found ourselves in a dark room.

"Blizzard, do you know where the nursing rooms are?" Lightning whispered in the pitch black.

Blizzard nodded as he held up his dynamite and smiled.

"You know what to do... Take Seta with you."

Seta stared at Blizzard for a moment and they went into a deep kiss. "I love you..."

Seta hugged Ray and I, and was soon off to fight, with Blizzard's squeaky prosthetics not far behind.

"Sun Flare and I will go hold them off from the front, and you guys..."

She touched out chests.

"Go get those girls..."

I felt the warmth as Lightning brought me into a huge bear hug... the one she always used to do when she was little.

"Go kick some asses you little Lightning-Head..."

I heard her tear up in my ear.

"I want you to know, that no matter what happens here, you'll always be my big brother..."

My heart sank as I felt my sister's hand slowly drag away from mine, and I headed into the unknown.

* * *

Ray and I found some extra mutant employee clothes, and were now disguised as we walked down the hallway.

Everything was quiet for a moment, until we heard a boom come from the east side of the building...

Screams and commotion were heard as a mutant ran out of the hallway.

"FIRE! FIRE!" The man stared at us, and looked perplexed.

"Well aren't you gonna-?"

A gun shot rang out as Ray smiled at me.

"You little shit..." I said to him as I pulled out a knife and samurai sword.

"Speak for yourself asshole..." He said as a few mutants approached us with weapons.

Ray and I slashed and stabbed, killing everybody around us and dodging every attack.

Ray carried me onto his shoulder as he twirled me around at a top speed and slit everyone's neck around the circle with my sword.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Blizzard and Seta come out of the bomb zone now bloody and slightly burnt.

"Thunder! Seta found Sunshine! Follow her while I'll help Ray!"

As I ran alongside a now badly beaten Seta, I noticed how out of it and how much she was struggling to run.

"Come on Seta, show me the way..."

I scooped her in my arms and carried her wherever she pointed to, and finally we stopped at an abandoned cell.

Seta nodded as I sat her down.

"Keep watch" I said as I walked into the room...

I was scared, so scared of what I was about to see...

I didn't know if she was dead, or even if she was alive, I didn't know what she would look like.

As I noticed a body in the corner of the room, I slowly approached it...

And I knew it was Sunshine.

Her was in a golden mat, her skin was full of lesions and scratches, and you could tell she hadn't been fed nothing but bread and water for weeks.

On her arm, was the wording **FREAK.**

I collapsed to the ground in a sobbing fit, seeing what they had done to her... she was still beautiful though.

I pressed my fingers to her neck...

_Please be alive, please be alive..._

I kissed her lips in relief to see that she was, and quickly picked her up when I heard voices outside.

Seta fell under unconsciousness, and I placed her on my back while I held Sunshine.

"It's gonna be okay, guys..." I said to them as I felt the heat of blaze getting closer behind me...

The weight was overwhelming me, and the fire was getting closer...

Blisters formed onto my skin as the flames reached out for me...

All I could was pray as I jumped...


	24. Adrenaline

**Chapter 23**

**Adrenaline**

As Blizzard and I ran through the long corridors of the hospital, booms and screams were heard all around us.

"Any idea where Lightning and Sun Flare are at?" Blizzard asked as he punched a guy that jumped him.

"Nope... but at this point, all I'm trying to do is find Emma..."

Blizzard stopped and stared at me like I was crazy for a moment, but nodded reluctantly as we continued down the hallways.

We kept looking at all the room names, desperately searching for the beginning of the alphabet...

"Ray! I found the Es!" Blizzard shouted as he rounded the corner and I was on his tail.

I scrolled through the names, until finally, I stopped at the name I had been searching for months for.

I opened the door with a big smile on my face, expecting her to be there, waiting for me...

But my smile immediately turned into a frown as I saw an empty bed, and a blank monitor.

Blizzard looked at me with a sad face as he gave me a medical report that was lying on the bed.

On Emma's beautiful face, was the word I had dreaded for months:

**DECEASED**

A single tear rolled down my cheek as the ink smeared across the paper.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Ray... I can't imagine how you feel."

I turned around to look at him, realizing that he wasn't giving his normal cold and sarcastic eyes, but soft ones like he actually had empathy for me...

Like he actually meant it.

I patted his shoulder. "Thanks, bro..."

Blizzard all of a sudden drew out his sword and I did the same as we heard a noise...

A young woman in her twenties came out of the shadows with her arms up.

"Please, I mean no harm... You must be Ray, right?"

The woman had platinum blonde hair hair that went down to her breasts, and she had silver eyes that sparkled in the white room.

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?"

Lacey approached us slowly.

"My name is Lacey, and I'm a friend of Emma's... you can trust me..."

I glared at her. "Can we?"

She nodded as she pointed down the hallway. "Listen, If you want to see her again, she in the operation room... but warning, your not going to like what you see..."

I didn't care, I ran down the hallway, oblivious of my surroundings...

I heard Blizzard call for me behind me, but I just kept running...

I slammed open the operation room, and was in shock to see myself stepping in puddles of blood...

It was like I walked into a horror film.

Tools were lying around everywhere, and I heard an ominous beep in the background...

I looked up to see a body on the table...

She had a huge belly, as if she was pregnant, and she was drenched in her own blood and guts...

Her eyes gazed at nothing, and I knew she was dead...

I breathed in and out as I looked at her neck, looking for her specific tattoo of her mother's name...

It was her, it was Emma.

I didn't know what to do or how to react... I just stood there...

And then, I sobbed.

I collapsed over her body and wept like a baby, but I didn't care... The one person that lit up my world, that took care of me, that loved me...

Was gone... for good.

I screamed in agony and pain as my tears smeared the blood on her hospital gown...

I heard footsteps behind me.

"Ray... what happened?" I recognized my father's voice as Blizzard and Lighting stood next to him.

"Just go away..." I whispered with a hiss.

"Ray, I'm sorry but we have to-"

"NO! IF SHE DIES I DIE TOO!" I was back at my feet, with tears drenching my face.

Lightning slowly approached me with pure sadness in her eyes as she took away the scalpel that was unknowingly in my hand...

"I'm sorry, Ray... but she's gone..."

My face cringed in anger by now as Lacey walked back in.

"WHAT DID THEY DO TO HER?! HOW CAN BRING HER-?"

I stopped suddenly as I saw a tiny baby in her hands.

She placed the pink blanket in my arms and I stared at the shiny brown eyes that were now staring at me with adoration...

It looked just like her...

"Ray, this is Elsa..."

I cried once more as I held the precious being in my arms.

"She's your daughter..."

I smiled and looked at my friends.

"Did you hear that? I'm a father!" I said with joy.

But then we heard another bomb go off and the fire alarms rand in our ears.

"Lightning! Take the baby and bring her back to the entrance with the others! Seta and Sunshine should be there! All the rest of you stay with me! I need to figure out of there's anything in this room to help Emma..."

Blizzard rolled his eyes.

"Ray, no offense, but she seems pretty dead to me..."

I glared at him as I rummaged through the cabinets and beckoned Lacey to help me.

"Listen, they made us into freaks, and they can do it again..."

I kept searching, but Lacey looked sad as she saw a vial...

I Immediately grabbed it and put it in the vaccine.

"Ray, are you sure you want to do this?" Lacey asked as she was about to plunge in the needle.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take..."

I watched in suspense as the needle plunged into her skin...

The minutes seemed like hours as I watched the serum take effect...

Her skin went to a tan rather than the pale color, her hair started turning beautiful again, her broken back sewed itself up with a crack, and her huge gory cut clasped back together...

I heard a breath and my heart lurched as Emma shot right up as she felt herself, looked around, and saw that she was okay again...

"Ray?"


	25. Resurrection

**Chapter 24**

**Resurrection**

As I looked at the sights and sounds around me, I found myself face to face with the person that I had ached for months...

"Ray?"

Tears welled in his eyes as our lips intertwined and he embraced me, digging his face into my shoulder.

I smiled at him, just happy that this was finally over, and we were finally together...

I suddenly started to panic. "My baby! Where is she?!"

Ray held me tighter calming me down. "Shhh... she's alright... Lacey saved her..."

I breathed as I realized that everything was fine... I was safe.

Suddenly, I felt something heavy on my shoulders...

It was soft, and it tickled my back making me giggle.

I held my arms out as huge white wings with golden shades appeared at my sides.

"No..." I whispered.

Ray bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I couldn't bear to see you die like that... it was too wrong."

I looked sadly at Ray for a moment, but smiled gently. "It's okay... I understand."

Booms and shouts were heard outside of the room, and a man with black hair, crystal silver eyes, and pitch black wings appeared at the door.

"Ray... time's up... we have to get out of here..."

Ray scooped me up and carried me outside, seeing that I was still too weak to run, and wasn't used to my new wings.

Bodies, shrapnel, and debris covered the floors as we continued to run through the labs.

We jumped out of the fiery blaze, and Ray's friends defended him from the living mutants...

I breathed a sigh of relief as I felt the outdoor breeze ruffle my feathers, and I saw that we were outside an abandoned mineshaft.

The man known as "Blizzard" threw a final bomb inside the mouth, and finished the survivors off seeing that everyone was out.

Some of the others were severely injured, while others got away with a few scratches. I smiled as I saw my baby in Lacey's arms.

After five months...

I was finally free.


	26. Eden

**Chapter 25**

**Dreams**

I could only see shadows... running with fire blazing in the distance...

I could see Thunder carrying me, and Seta hanging limp on his shoulder.

We jumped out of the blaze and and I blinked...

To find that we were safe... we were outside of a mine shaft that seemed now ruined and about to collapse...

People surrounded Seta and I, seeing that we both were barely clinging onto life...

Blurs and dots swam across my eyes, voices seemed muffled as I felt myself being spread onto a stretcher, letting my arms sway back and forth to the movement...

I could hear a faint whisper in my ear:

"Please don't die... I need you... I love you... just hold on."

And as my eyes closed in exhaustion, everything went white...

My ear started to ring...

And then it went black again.

* * *

I felt myself stand up.

I was no longer outside, but another place entirely.

The grass was a soft white, like cat's fur, and the air sang through though the crystal clear skies.

Ahead of me, were some golden gates.

I felt unusually light as I looked to my sides... the heaviness of my wings were gone.

I was a real human, now.

I laughed as I let my now wingless body arch back to the sun and kiss it...

I jumped much higher than a normal human could, but I didn't care...

I was free.

I let my silky hair brush against my shoulders, let the wind trace my fingers...

As I finally reached the gates, I found some angels waiting for me.

"You're my ancestors aren't you?"

They were all young, wingless and perfectly proportioned.

And they all smiled gently.

"Where am I?" I asked them.

A woman approached me... she had blonde hair with blue eyes, and I could tell she wasn't an avian when she wasn't an avian...

"My dear Sunshine... how I've longed for this day..."

I cocked my eyebrows. "For what day?"

She smiled as she kissed my forehead. "The day that I would meet my daughter."

I widened my eyes. "Your my... mother?"

She nodded as she brought me to the lone tree that stood in the middle of the middle across from the gates.

"This place is known as The Garden of Eden... the place between life and death."

I looked up in wonder as by a flick of my mother's wrist, a golden apple appeared on the tree.

My mother held me by the shoulders. "I am not here to tell you what to do, Sunshine... death is a choice, not a burden... If you want to live, you can."

I looked at her with tears in my eyes. "But what happens if I go back?"

"Then you'll have one more chance... you can either choose to die, of become a pure angel. Each has a catch, sweetheart... If you stay, you'll never see your loved ones on Earth again..."

"If you choose to go, you have no choice but to die when it is eventually your time... and the consequences of being pure are great. There are many more rules, and you must touch the surface of the sky every two days for three hours... or else your health could naturally deteriorate."

My mother's words sent a chill through my spine... she sounded so diplomatic, like she was some crazy Hallmark card.

But to hear her voice for the first time... it was like a miracle.

She leaned down and whispered in my ear. "If I were you, I would leave this place when you had the chance..."

I looked onward into the world below...

Did I really want to go back to the Hell I lived before?

Constantly fighting and mutants chasing your tail at every chance they got?

Did I really want my wings again?

I looked back at my mother.

"Don't look at me, my darling... it is not my choice to make."

I then thought about all the people that loved me:

Ray, Seta, Lightning... Thunder.

How could I leave them?

I smiled at my mother and she came and hugged me tightly, dripping wet tears onto my shoulder.

"We'll meet again,one day my child..."

I hugged her back as I stood on my tiptoes at the edge of the clouds...

And felt my stomach lurch as I dropped into pitch blackness.

* * *

Everything was still, I could hear myself barely breathing, the beeping of the heart monitor on the side of my bed, and the feeling of IVs in my arms.

I tasted the bitterness of the mask and feeding tubes down my throat.

I started hearing voices.

"Your lucky she decided to be pure... with trauma like this, that doesn't always happen."

I didn't recognize the female's voice, but I did recognize that hand that grasped me.

I heard another familiar voice... it sounded like Blizzard's.

"Where is she? Where's Seta? Is she okay?"

The doctor sounded like she was trying to calm him down.

"Sir, we are trying our hardest... she's not responding to treatment so the only hope we have now is if she decides to become pure or not."

I could hear Blizzard sob and Thunder's hand squeezing mine harder.

The doctor came back over. "As for Sunshine, her vitals are stable, and the process of becoming pure is beginning... but I warn you, it is not a pretty one. She'll be in a coma until the procedure is over..."

Thunder gasped. "How long do you suppose?"

The doctor sighed. "It's different for everyone... I've seen people wake up within a couple of days... others I've seen take months. It all depends if her body is ready."

I felt wet tears on my arm.

"It's all up to her now..."

I heard the door close as the doctor left the room.

"Please... I'm begging you... wake up..."

I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't...

All I could do was wait for a miracle...


End file.
